Confessions
by SodasGurl
Summary: Just what the title says, my confession, it will make more sense later but for now just please R&R. thank you all. *Chapter 2 is up*
1. Default Chapter

Ok this is a bit different from all my other stories, it's still an Outsider's story but it's also a confession. You'll see what I mean just please review. First chapter is a true story, and after that it gets to the outsiders.  
  
  
  
My name is Carol Adams, everyone knows me as Sabrina though. This is about my life, why everyone thinks I'm this Sabrina girl. I used to be the social misfit that no one wanted to be friends with, the girl that was always sad or depressed. Then I met a girl named Sabrina. She was one of my first real friends. Everyone loved her; she was one of the greatest people you would ever want to meet. When she moved away I became the social misfit again. That was in seventh grade. I'm a high school drop out now. Never made it through my junior year.  
  
My eighth grade year I got blamed for something I didn't do. A girl got mad at me and spread a rumor around the school saying I was planning on coming in and killing everyone, needless to say not many people believed me when I said I had no idea what she was talking about. I even got kicked out of school because no one believed me. I ended up going to summer school because they failed me for not being there.  
  
After that summer I started my freshman year in a new school. I went as Carol and wasn't accepted so I became Sabrina, the girl I told you about earlier. I became the popular, funny girl that everyone wanted to be around. Hardly anyone knew me as Carol and those who did were from my old school.  
  
Soon everyone accepted me and people started coming to me with their problems. I loved being able to help my friends. But I soon found out they weren't my friends; they were Sabrina's friends. I didn't exist as anything else than a copy. I was a copy of Sabrina and no one really knew me.  
  
On the outside everyone knew Sabrina as the happy girl that could always make someone laugh. But no one knew that on the inside I was dying. Carol was becoming a memory of the past. No one knew her anyway so she was completely disappearing. Everyone wanted Sabrina's help. And if I didn't know how to help I had let that person down.  
  
My sophomore year got bad; a close friend of mine wanted to kill himself. I had always told him he could tell me anything and that he could trust me. He made me promise that I wouldn't tell anyone, and I didn't for a while, but the day before he was planning to die I went and told someone about what he was planning. I broke my first promise ever. I didn't think he would ever forgive me.  
  
I went into a serious depression after that. He spent a few days in the councilors office and he wouldn't speak to me. He was one of the many that knows me as Sabrina. The day I decided to try to bring the old me back was when he showed up on my doorstep with flowers to thank me for saving his life. He was thanking Sabrina for saving him, not Carol.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I knew I had to do something to bring myself back to reality. That's why I'm writing this. Please review this chapter and let me know what you think, the next chapter will be in the outsiders world I promise, I just wanted to get my story out first. Thanx. Peace 


	2. AN

Ok this is jut an authors note, thank you all for the reviews, to answer any questions so far, yes all events I have mentioned so far are 100% true, this is me, the real me not someone I made up again, the only thing that wont be true is the rest of the cast, in other words the gang, anyone from S.E. Hinton is not mine and is not part of my real life, I do have plans for everything I just have to type them. Any events that happen to me like about my past is true, In the next chapter I will be starting school with Pony, that's made up, and I will be living next door to the Curtis's, that's made up, other than that anything else is pretty much true, This is MY life, and things that have actually happened to me. I don't now what else to say about the story, other than if it starts to get confusing I'll put brief A/N's in there to help out, enjoy and I'll have the next chapter up probably this weekend. 


	3. Chapter 2

Ok next chapter, I would update dares but I cant get online tonight so I cant get to my reviews. This chapter is where it starts the outsiders' part, like I said in the A/N anything about my past or what's happening in my privet life is true. Other than that its made up, like the school I'm going to, I'm borrowing nowhere high from Rockelle, so that belongs to her. My life belongs to me and everyone you don't know belongs to S.E. Hinton. Oh and this starts with my freshman year. It will skip ahead to my junior year shortly. Oh and Sodas still in school along with the rest of the gang except Darry.  
  
  
  
I sighed and set down my bags, I was starting my new life with my mother. I have lived with my grandparents most of my life because my mother has never really wanted me living with her. But after some bitch at my old school started spreading rumors about me I didn't have much choice but to movie in with my mom and start a new school. Maybe it wouldn't be so bad; my grandparents are just a few miles away if things get to hard here.  
  
I looked over next door to find a group of guys sitting on the porch playing cards. Most of them looked about my age. I smiled, at least I'd be living around people my own age now, all the kids at my grandparents are younger. I sighed again and picked up my bags going inside with my mom and step dad. (A/N I don't live next door to the Curtis's BTW)  
  
"Hey mom." I said closing the door behind me, she came over and hugged me; I would be starting school the next day. Mom seemed happy that I was there, I don't think she wanted to be alone with my step dad, he's not abusive but he give off a creepy vibe at times. This wasn't so bad after all, I had my own room like at my grandparents and now I even had my own bathroom. I smiled slightly and took my bags to my room to unpack and get ready for the next day at school before going to bed.  
  
(The next day)  
  
I was dressed and ready to start my freshman year at Nowhere High. My mom stopped me before I got out the door. I sighed as she wanted a picture, I didn't want pictures, I just wanted to go to school and make a new name for myself, I didn't want to be the social misfit anymore and mom was gonna make me late for my debut. After she took a couple of pictures I ran out the door and to school to get my schedule. When I walked up to the school there was the guys from yesterday out in the parking lot. One spotted me and called me over.  
  
"Hey you just moved in next door right? Are they your friends or family or something?" the one with long sideburns asked and I nodded.  
  
"Yea that's my moms place."  
  
"Tuff enough." He replied  
  
"What's you name doll?" another one asked and I opened my mouth to speak but stopped myself. Should I tell them who I am? Carol? Or should I take this chance to make a new name for myself like I had planned, I thought back to my friend Sabrina who moved shortly before I did. And I grinned.  
  
"I'm Sabrina." I said holding out my hand. Each guy introduced himself shaking my hand as he did.  
  
"Well since we're gonna be living next to each other why dontcha hang with us, we'll show ya the ropes around here." I smiled, my first friends.  
  
"That would be great thanks." The guy who called himself Dallas moved over and helped me up on the hood of the car they were sitting on. I checked my schedule and at least one of the guys was in each of my classes so I didn't have to worry about not knowing anyone. I smiled to myself again; everything was gonna be ok.  
  
The bell rang and we all went to our first class, history, we all had that class together. Dallas Slept through the period while Pony and Johnny actually paid attention, Soda, Steve and two-Bit were goofing off in the back where we were sitting, they were pretty funny, I figured I'd get along with them pretty fast. After school the guys walked me back home, they looked tough as nails but were all actually pretty decent after you got to know them.  
  
"Hey thanks for walking me back guys." Soda grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, we were goin here anyway." I smiled again, golly I never smiled this much before.  
  
"Yea I guess your right, well I guess I better go now, I need to finish unpacking."  
  
"Why don't ya come over after your done?" I nodded.  
  
"Sure, ok I'll be there later." They all said their goodbyes as I walked back to my house excited to tell about my first day.  
  
  
  
  
  
OK that's it for now. I know its kind of hard to tell what's real and what's not but nothing really important in this chapter. I'll have the 2nd chapter up sometime, it depends on how many reviews I get. Anyway please review. Till next time. Peace 


	4. ANPlease read

I give up, that's all there is to it, I give up, I'm sorry to anyone who liked this but there will be no more chapters. I'm tired of all the comments I've been getting on this story, and to answer almost everyone's question NO I am NOT trying to get sympathy. I hate people feeling sorry for me; I just simply thought that this plot might make a good story, Mixing real life situations with the outsiders world. I know most everything that happened in most of the stories on here are things that happen to people every day but I though this could be different. But I guess we'll never know now.  
  
Again I am not trying to get anyone to feel sorry for me. I just simply wanted to tell a story, I never once asked for sympathy. And I never will. From anyone. Again I am sorry to anyone who liked this story but I wont be continuing. 


End file.
